I L O V E Y O U
by everyoneismad
Summary: Main:MelloxMatt. Main character: Matt. AU - no shinigami or supernatural stuff. Summary inside. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is like my first fanfic ever on so please kind, and if you must only constructive criticism please. Thanks alot!

**DISCLAIMER **: I do not own any of the characters (except for some OCs but they'll come later). All of the amazing characters and their personalities are thanks to the works of Takeshi Obata sensei and Tsugumi Ohba sensei.

**SUMMARY** : Matt has always been in love with Mello, his classmate aka the hottest bishounen in his school. But, Mello never loves him. So what if one day he discovers something that pull Mello a little bit closer to him. Will this be his only chance to show Mello his feeling?

Okay, so here goes the story. And before i forget, enjoy!

* * *

** U**

**CHAPTER 1** Ghost of the Past n A Broken Heart

The sun shines, clouds are floating and it isn't a particularly hot or cold day, just normal, just the way Matt likes it. He isn't too fond of things that stand out in the crowd. Even changes tick him off; he could be moody all day just because of a too-windy weather. But, that's why this is so strange, too strange for his likings even though he is loving every moments of this. This, this feeling inside of him that keeps on playing tag with his mind. One minute it is there, finally in his reach of understanding and then the next, it flies, sparks fly and he cannot get or control it anymore. It is both the scariest and amusingly craziest thing he has ever felt. For the first time since forever, he felt alive.

Matt walks on the school hall, searching for a specific blonde that he holds very dearly in his heart. But, that blonde isn't here. It's like every time he tries to step into the blonde's world, Fate would bring him down.

Mello is too popular, too intelligent and too powerful for him. How hard is it for a guy to fall in love with a person who has the same gender, that now, that same gender guy has to be perfect, and wild-known and has a reputation to keep!?

- Hey, pervert. What the hell are you fucking doing to me, ASSHOLE? – Matt knew that voice, that familiar voice he could never throw out of his head. It's Mello's. He was just turning his head around and trying to find the source of that beautiful voice, when he heard a loud scream. And almost instantly, it caught the whole school's body attention.

- Mello, what did you do now? – A reproach tone came up, destroyed the silence which was created by the entire school-body. Everybody was in great shock, they have seen Mello attacking quite a number of students, but they never thought that he is mad enough to attack a teacher. But now, they are all concentrating on the figure who just spoke up.

The figure was a strange boy, with curly, blonde hair and a rather white skin. He was almost mistaken to a human-sized doll with that emotionless expression on his face. Even Matt was not been able to cease his look on the unknown boy.

- What's that suppose to mean, albino? Why the hell does everything have to be my fault? This motherfucker was the one groping my butt all the time. You should be thankful that I didn't give this son of a bitch everything he deserved. _Not yet anyway_. - Mello thought.

- Well, in my opinion, you might have over doze what he deserved. What if he became infertile? How can we compensate him for what you had done? – The person named Near gave Mello a blunt look, but his voice was very persuasive, and at the same time, _mocking_.

- What, didn't you fucker hear what I say? That scumbag MOLESTED me! What I did is merely self-defense, so why the hell do we have to make up for that son of a bitch? That fucking insect should be thankful that I didn't report this fucking matter to the fucking school board.

- It doesn't suit your position. If Ryuuzaki finds out about this, he will be very disappointed about you. And would you do I a favor and stop to curse, Mello? It is very inappropriate.

- What am I suppose to do then? Let him get away, huh? And stop your complains about my routine of cursing, I will NEVER change it.

- Well, I cannot tell you the most suitable and more forgiveness kind of way but, if it's me, my ways will be less revealing but more affective and WILL carve onto his brain for the rest of his life. And please, Mello, you are acting like a five-year-old child.

- Argggggggggggggg, I'm ditching! With your presence here, I cannot concentrate at ALL! – With just that, Mello left.

But even when his figure is far gone, the crowd don't break up anytime sooner. How to put it, they were all petrified the moment they see his gaze, Near's gaze. It was dark, cruel and the most, well that's the problem, there were no words to describe it. Just imagine. If looks could kill, then this look could kill, shred, munch and cook you till you are nothing but soup. At least that what happen to our poor teacher. His only last words are, well it can't really be considered as word, more like a pathetic yelp for help, not that anyone has the gut to help him. And that's all there is to the story, since nobody ever dared to mention the teacher ever again, and no one even dare ask, even the teachers.

* * *

What happened on that day, automatically became the hottest topic of Wammy's (aka SFG aka School For the Gifted) school. And so do Mello and Near, they become the hottest, strangest yaoi pair in the school according to the fangirl. Because of their frequent fight and how their weirdness and mystery is so good together. But most of all, it was because of all those rare doki moments that occurred between two boys, at special circumstances.

And since that day, Wammy is never the same, it is full of girls screaming and nose bleeding and fainting. The ratio of injuries is increasing consistently and non-stopping, like a rocket that busts through the sky.

But not everybody is happy with it, especially Matt. Heartbroken, pain and self-hated. He couldn't handle it all. School had become more than just a stinking, tiresome and crazy place. It was his personal hell for Christ's sake. Matt didn't feel it anymore, the energy to live. People might think he was just a drama queen but they didn't see what he saw. Before Mello stamped away furiously, the blonde smiled, just a little bit but it was different, far than his usual smiles, it was gentle and held pure happiness. He always dreamt of Mello smiling like that while confessing his hidden feeling to the goggled boy.

Mello was his only loved one. For a very long time he couldn't love anybody, till Mel came to his life. But now, he had to face the fact that to Mello, he didn't even exist and there was a thing between Mello and Near.

From that day on, he skipped almost every class to avoid all those stupid girls' gossips about two certain people. And he just hid in the computer room until school day passed, he stopped associating with people and his entire world was his video games.

* * *

_The past is repeating itself_

* * *

But, what he didn't know was not very faraway from that specific day, a new door will be opened, a door that will lead him into Mel's secret world.

* * *

**PS** : Was that okay? It is kinda short i admit. But it is getting longer. I've already written chapter 2 and 3, these three are actually my ancient works. I just fixed them up a bit and posted the first chapter to see if it was any good. I still don't have any idea as to where to put these horizontal lines. Any tip would be great, guys! And thanks for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

MelloxMatt

**DISCLAIMER **: I do not own any of the characters (except for some OCs but they'll come later). All of the amazing characters and their personalities are thanks to the works of Takeshi Obata sensei and Tsugumi Ohba sensei.

**SUMMARY : **Matt has always been in love with Mello, his classmate aka the hottest bishounen in his school. But, Mello never love him. So what if one day he discovers something that pull Mello a little bit closer to him. Will this be his only chance to show Mello his feeling?

* * *

**ILOVEYOU**

**CHAPTER 2** A door to an unknown future and A clue to the forgotten past.

Matt violently pushed his fingers down the keyboard, creating a lot of clicking sound echoing through the computer room. Face absorbed in the electrical light, his eyes were uncaring to the symbols running on the screen - numbers and letters, numbers and letters and again numbers and letters. Concentrating had been so hard for the couple of hours. Not like it ever came easy for Matt, but seriously, this was just frustrating. He couldn't even see the screen clearly. It was like there was a fog wall popping out from shoewhere blocking him away from the outside world. And the worse part was, while being trapped in his own mind, those thoughts resurfaced - the kind that you knew were irrational but couldn't stop yourself from thinking about. Because it was the worst possibility ever and it could happen. Since life liked to dump things like that on us.

_And all of this self-agonized crap started because of that frickin' albino. _

Suddenly, a familiar tune came up, throwing Mat backed to reality. He took out his phone, snapped it open and mumbled a hello. Someone on the other line spoke up, blabbing some boring old stuff with a rush tone. Matt dazed off at the middle of the conversation. It was the same pathetic pleading, something about business, money and deleting debts. Matt just let the phone on speaker and left the guy talking to himself. He took out his PSP from his hip pocket. But before turning it on, he kissed it lightly on the screen, then scrubbed the faint smug gently. He continued to play Mario, finger pressed rapidly on the keys. A good video game, especially a Mario game, was definitely the best cure for your blues. And he didn't even notice when the guy on the phone had hung up; or even when a foreign man had come up beside him, looking at him curiously with pitch-black eyes.

For a while, the man was just staring. But then suddenly, he held a hand up and put it gently on Matt's shoulder, causing him to look up. He was surprised to see an unknown man standing right behind shadow covered most of his face so Matt couldn't tell who he was. But he felt something different about him, something special. Matt didn't know what to say, he wasn't good with talking or dealing with people, if not to say he hadn't cared much about it. But he did now; he wanted to know about this man who was standing in front of him, overwhelming him with a scent of safety. _Who are you? Have we met before? How could you get in here? Do you know who I am? Are you one of his men?_ There were a lot of questions pouring in Matt's head at the time but sadly, all he could do was stare.

Unexpectedly, then, the man gave out a hand, with a strange but incredibly comforting smile. And Matt took it.

The man reminded him of someone.

The stranger took Matt outside and he could felt the warmth that wrapped around his own hands. He let the man led him, surprised at his own lack of cautious for this strange acquaintance he had just met. With no time, they were already among the trees, taking a walk in the school campus. The sudden impact with natural light and vast spaces irritated Matt. So he chose to distract himself with something else, like the stranger walking beside him, growing very much curious with this black-haired person. His skin was as white as that Near guy. And their eyes were almost one and the same, except for the fact that this man's were black. And the more Matt stared at them, the more he felt like falling into those bottomless black voids, like the eyes themselves were calling out to him, hypnotizingly. But while falling deeper into those eyes, Matt saw a flash of something, something different, something out-of-place, something perplexingly familiar. Matt saw affection; or rather he felt it, a feeling so foreign that it scared him. How could a nameless guy, especially a suspicious looking one like this, create such an impossible feeling in his heart?

"Do you like computer?" – The guy suddenly asked, stopping Matt from taking another step into the hurricane of self-questioning.

"Yea…ah_. _A lot, I am obsessed with it, actually. I guess you could call it my only healthy obsession." – Matt tried to make it natural, but his voice was strained, and the small laugh he forced out sounded fake. He was completely at lost about what to do. He had never had a conversation like this, one where he felt like taking part in.

"So how long have you been having this obsession?" – The man kept on with his questions and Matt answered everything, honestly. He himself was even surprised as to why he wasn't feeling violated by this sudden interrogation.

And then before he knows it, speaking came to Matt more naturally. First it was just to answer the man's question, mainly about computer of course. But then, after some time, Matt began to voice out some of his own opinions, not without some stumbling, but who cared about details, Matt finally got a hang of it. And so they started talking, I mean really talking. He found himself making a proper conversation on his own with a man he barely knew. And it felt great!

So they kept on walking, pretended not to notice how many rounds they had already made in the sake of keeping the talk a bit longer. It was incredibly nice like this, to be able to just talk, to forget everything else. Sometimes, in small pauses between their talk, when all they did was enjoying the present of each other, they smiled, small sincere smiles, for they were happy.

But the happiness, _like so many good things in life_, didn't last long. There was a corner (Matt always thought every big moments started out like this, with small, unassuming things, because gently speaking, life was full of surprises). They made a turn. And at first, all he heard was small noises. But in the dim light of the moon, he made out two black figures. They were intertwined tightly with each other, trying futilely to hide behind the bushes. The girl made an effort to suppress her moans, but seriously, she could have done better than that. And the guy, oh Matt felt dizzy looking at this, but the guy was like a fricken' animal, thrusting back and forth like a hungry beast, like he had never had sex his entire life. Matt guessed this was why they couldn't do it some where more private . _Disgusting._

"We should go."

But he stood still, that strange man. First, Matt thought, with a shiver, that the man was enjoying the nauseous scene. But, something didn't seem right. There was nothing wrong visibly, the man looked as emotionless as always. Yet, Matt could feel it in the air. Something scary, something familiar, something that should have stopped. He took another look at the couple, unwillingly. The guy, with his sweaty hairy big fat body was pinning the girl on the ground. _Stop_. At that exact moment, Matt finally saw it. The pain. The pleading. The hatred, darkening the girl's eyes, her piercing blue eyes. Just stop.

Matt screamed, instinctively so that it came out hoarse and strangely inhuman. He ran toward the twisted scene. The stranger ran after, trying to stop him, but he was too late. Matt and the scumbag were struggling against each other, trying to take control. Unfortunately, Matt's physique was never really his strong point. And to his amazing bad luck, his body chose this exact moment out of all time to be acting up. Matt could feel his strength slowly disappearing. His leg was starting to go numb. But still he tried, knowing it would all be futile, hopelessly, he tried. He guessed deep down in him, somewhere, somehow, a small part of him still had that kind of hope, _such a childish thing_. But, what bounded to happen would happen. In the end, Mat was beaten, pushed down to the damp grass by the monster. His body hit hard on the ground causing his breathing to stuttered suddenly. Still, the bastard refused to let him go that easily. The guy started laughing maniacally, ripping the goggles off the his face. Disgusting dust-covered fingers rubbed harshly against his pale cheek, forming unnatural red circle on his skin. Terrifyingly, Matt felt a wet sensation covering his neck. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as to pretend that this wasn't actually happening. But he could still saw it, and heard it, and felt it, and it must have made his chest shrunk or something like that because there was not enough air in his lungs, or nose or even his mouth. He couldn't breathe anymore. And then out of nowhere, things around him started to blend into one another, creating a big pile of blurrimess. Matt felt his eyes getting heavy, his whole body started to grow numbed. He felt tired, tempting away by the sleepiness. But he didn't want to sleep. _Bad things happen. When I sleep. Don't sleep. No. Go away. I'm not sleepy. No, please… _

**BANG!**

There was a deafly gunshot, right above him. The smell of burnt meat and fish rushed into his nostrils and there was the very distinctive copper taste in his mouth, but he didn't even move or more specifically he didn't care enough to move. From faraway, a small almost inaudible sorry reached his ears. And then he was picked up, too slowly, like someone was trying to be extra-careful not to hurt him. _Strange. _He tried to call out, to say to this nice person that it's okay to be rough, a little pain was fine, he didn't mind. But it didn't seem to reach through, 'Cause the person still carried him, all securely and gently in his big arms, like Matt was the most precious little thing in the entire world. So he stopped trying to say stuff, just went with the flow. Because even though this was new to him, it ain't bad. Little by little, Matt lost consciousness in the rhythmic beating of his carrier's heart, feeling safer than ever. In his dream, he saw Mello, standing amidst the golden light, so bright, so beautiful, he was so beautiful. And Matt was standing in the light too, hugged by the warmth and happiness radiated from this place, together with Mello. There was no Near, no secrets, no world, no past to be worried or concerned about. Everything was perfect. And it's not enough, because it was just a dream. But Matt still embraced it anyway. _This is as good as I'll ever get._


End file.
